Hei Lei Wiki
Welcome to the Hei Lei The Primordial Wiki Hei Lei the Primordial is property of LegendaryJeager221 do not attempt to do any modifications as they will be undone by LegendaryJeager221 when they happen. If you want to make a modification then message me and I will think about it For further knowledge on other things go to this link: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon Hei Lei- Hei Lei is the first dragon to have ever been born and as such holds vast knowledge on all forms of magic throughout the dragon species as a whole. Hei Lei is a very wise being as he has lived since the dawn of dragons when dragons began making their first appearances throughout the world. When the knowledge of a cilvil war between dragon's reached his ear Hei Lei left as he wanted no part of the fighting as he had foreseen the destruction of all dragon's. When the rise of dragon slayers happened Hei Lei showed up once again to try and persuade the dragons to lay down arms and once again join forces so they could prevail, but yet again his kindred ignored him where he left them to their own devices where the dragon slayers eventually wiped out the dragon race as a whole with the exception of Hei Lei. Appearance Hei Lei is a mastodonic dragon with scales a dark black so dark that it is like looking into an abyss of darkness. Hei Lei's entire upper body is covered in dark, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, platinum colored markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are black in color, and appear to be rather smooth almost as if they were supposed to be a mirror. Hei Lei's eyes are green, and carry a sharp gaze and have black circles around them. Hei Lei's head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. On top of his head are four large horns extending backwards protecting the top of his neck like a frill, but there is enough room for the golden mane of flames that comes down his back. His mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth with long maxillary canines protruding from his bottom jaw, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance have the capability to spread out widely, but also hold the capability to fold themselves into close themselves. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look. A mane of golden fire align's Hei Lei's spine from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows. The burning mane also connects to his wings to make it look like they're on fire but in reality they just reflect from the actual mane of fire. The dark scales disappear at the end of his tail which, in itself, possesses spear-like tip can produce two blades to form what looked like a spear which he could use as an extra weapon to stab his enemy should he get pin down and unable to get himself free. Personality Despite his age Hei Lei likes the idea of acting youg and so he tries to live his life doing daring things like flying up to high in the atmosphere where he has the possibility to fall unconscious and fall down from the sky. When he is serious he acts more like a stubborn old man with a superiority complex due to his knowledge. However Hei Lei believes that respect is something that is earned instead of something that is randomly given out. Magic and Ability Enchantment- Hei Lei is extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment; so much that he classified as a High Enchanter Flight: As a Dragon, Hei Lei possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Enhanced Durability: Hei Lei, is capable of shrugging off attacks even from the most powerful of spells. Enhanced Strength: Given his immense size, Hei Lei, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. Immense Strength: '''Hei Lei has enough physical strength to fight on par with and sometimes overpower other Dragons. His overwhelming physical strength is one of the essential factors as to why he was proclaimed The Primordial Dragon King by his kin. '''Immense Durability: Hei Lei has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon with not so much as a single cut or bruise. However, some fights against his more powerful foes sometimes resulted in minor injuries. Enhanced Smell: Hei Lei has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragons and their Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayer Magic- 'Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Hei Lei can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack and spout destructive blasts from his mouth like the rest of the dragon race, which can easily decimate an entire mountain. 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): One of Hei Lei's coveted Dragon Slayer Magic abilities that revolves around the use of fire. Hei Lei uses his Magic in the same manner as a dragon slayer: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Hei Lei has shown the ability to use this element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Hei Lei's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Hei Lei hits his enemy with his fist cloaked with flames *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Hei Lei ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Sword_Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Hei Lei lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts his target at a high speed *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Crushing_Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Hei Lei swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): One of Hei Lei's coveted Dragon Slayer Magic abilities that revolves around the use of Lightning. Hei Lei uses his Magic in the same manner as a lightning dragon slayer, for offensive purposes; he shoots out large breaths of lightning in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent using his lightning to empower his strikes. His attacks, still based on electricity are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metallic objects acting as "lightning rods," to impede or stop certain attacks. * Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Hei Lei's' version of the trademark attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping any of his following attacks. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Also unlike most other known magics, Hei Lei can perform this particular Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations which makes it more deadly to his opponents. * Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist: Hei Lei engulfs one of his fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. * Lightning Dragon's Jaw (雷竜の顎 Rairyū no Agito): Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Hei Lei joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Hei Lei and the victim either in a large crater or his opponent crashing and creating a large crater. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Roaring Thunder' (Narumikazuchi): Hei Lei charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended target, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): This magic grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he is able to produce from his scales, when he chooses too, is so corrosive that it is has the ability to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time if he chooses to. * Poison Dragon's Roar](毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Hei Lei's destructive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Hei Lei quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. * Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang (竜の砕牙): Hei Lei attacks with a poisonous open-hand, striking with his fingertips from which poison mist trails Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): As its name implies, this particular Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Hei Lei eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease. This branch of Hei Lei's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. * Iron Dragon's Roar (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Hei Lei's highly coveted, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Hei Lei shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponent's' body. * Iron Dragon's Club (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Hei Lei transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Hei Lei's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body as well as be enlarged to gargantuan size, and they are also the beginning stage for another spell the Iron Dragon's Sword. * Iron Dragon's Sword (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Hei Lei transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from him. * Iron Dragon's Hard Fist (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Hei Lei punches the target, greatly enhancing his punching power. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): This branch of Magic is a rare type of magic which allows Hei Lei to heal people with the gravest of injuries, , though never seen using this Magic often he is quite proficient at it. * Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Hei Lei will breathe a hurricane-like blast at his target. * Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim, and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Hei Lei can negate the effects of Magic used on himself or other beings. * Sky Dragon's Claw (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Hei Lei lifts his feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. * Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Hei Lei charges and swipes the target with his fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as he does so. * Sky Dragon's Wave Wind (天竜の波颪 Tenryū no Namioroshi): Hei Lei swings his hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. * First Sky Arrow (天空甲矢 Tenkū Haya): Hei Lei cloaks one of their legs in a whirlwind of a Sky Dragon's air, thrusting it at his target. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** Shattering Light: Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Hei Lei forms a fast wind barrier with his arms spread out, and by moving them in a counterclockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards his opponent. White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Magic which allows Hei Lei to transform the physiology of his body into that of a White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim. This branch of magic has been described as being holy. Hei Lei also has the ability to consume anything White or anything that deals with Light * White Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Hei Lei's signature Dragon's Roar takes the form of a small with effects not unlike it; as it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. Another way for him to utilize this particular technique is by creating a powerful, larger whirlwind which has the ability to pierce through several mountains with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them * White Dragon's Holy Breath (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Hei Lei jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing an entire mountain range to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process. * White Dragon's Claw (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Hei Lei performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through anything that covers and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the next subsequent attack * Holy Ray '(ホーリーレイ ''Hōrī Rei): Hei Lei first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Hei Lei's fingers. At this point Hei Lei completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. *'''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Holy Nova' (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A spell which Hei Lei calls "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Hei Lei unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Hei Lei to transform the physiology of his body into that of a Shadow; when transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 With this Magic, Hei Lei is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): One of Hei Lei's signature Dragon's Roar. Hei Lei releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. * Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Hei Lei covers his arm in shadows and punches his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 12-13 * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang (影竜の砕牙): Hei Lei generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Hei Lei turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. * White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic '' (Hakuei no Metsuryū Mahō''): '''A type of magic that allows Hei Lei to combine certain spells from his White and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk' (白影竜の絁 ''Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): From his hand, Hei Lei releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them. * White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn: Hei Lei turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. (Unnamed) Water Dragon Slayer Magic '(水の滅竜魔法 ''Sui no Metsuryū Mahō): Hei Lei's coveted Water Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of water. Used for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of water in an effort to flood a vast area or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his water to empower his strikes. * 'Water Dragon's Roar '(水竜の咆哮 Suiryū no Hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Hei Lei has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Hei Lei's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive water breath attack capable of completely flooding an entire valley in a massive tidal wave. * 'Water Dragon's Iron Fist '(水竜の鉄拳 Suiryū no Tekken): Hei Lei hits the enemy with a water-engulfed fist; this attack is powerful enough to blow down valley walls with ease * 'Water Dragon's Slash '(水竜の斬撃 Suiryū no Zangeki): With his hands engulfed in water, Hei Lei swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing massive, highly-destructive slashing waves of water; this attack is powerful enough deeply gouge out thick chunks of earth. https://fairytailfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Earth_Dragon_Slayer_Magic_(Malek)Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a branch of Slayer Magic used by Hei Lei that utilizes the earth and properties that lye within it. This magic also allows Hei Lei to control the Earth around him, no matter the terrain, and such terrain varies on how powerful his attacks are. * '''Earth Dragon's Roar (大地竜の咆哮, Daichiryū no Hōkō): The Earth Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of earth. Hei Lei first inhales, gathering earth in his mouth, and then releases such a massive maelstrom of dirt and sharp rocks at the opponent. This typical Dragon's Roar is capable of ripping certain objects to pieces and can destroy body armor instantly. It was shown able to rip almost half a village in half when used in full power. Even when used with a fraction of power, this type of roar is capable of shattering several houses in one blast. One other thing is that it is even capable of parring with a Earth God's Bellow, however, it will still be overpowered. * Earth Dragon's Claw (大地竜の鉤爪, Daichiryū no Kagizume): Hei Lei engulfs his leg with solid earth and assaults his opponent with a powerful earth-enhanced kick, with the rock hardening the leg, thus enhancing the strength and power of the kick. The earth covering the leg allows Hei Lei to jump farther as well,. The attack is far more efficient when in close combat and can be combined with Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist, giving the user a better stance and attack ratio in melee combat. * Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist (大地竜の凍拳, Daichiryū no Kōken): Hei Lei forms a dragon-like claw made entirely of sharp skin piercing rocks over his hands. He then lunges at his opponent with incredible speed and delivers several punches, causing high amounts of damage. The attack can send the opponent flying even in one punch, and if in such case this occurs, Hei Lei chases them in every direction pummeling them down. * Earth Dragon's Wing Attack (大地竜の翼撃, Daichiryū no Yokugeki): Hei Lei quickly rushes towards the intended targets and grabs them with a vicious grip, almost crushing the intended region that was grabbed, either face or any limbs. Hei Lei then unleashes a large shock wave of sharp rocks and dirt, that is engulfed by a powerful wind, all of which impact the opponents with armor-piercing blows.Such attack can easily kill anyone if any protected. * Earth Dragon's Scales (大地竜の鱗, Daichiryū no Uroko): Hei Lei covers his entire body Earthen Scales, which coincide with those of the Earth Dragon's rocky texture. This particular Dragon armor protects Hei Lei from certain elemental magic, and is unaffected by thunder, and receives little to no damage with fire magic. Although it's of the same element, these scales have great protection against Earth magic. The armor also provides enhances the strength and defense of the user and causes severe bruises on an opponents skins if punched or kicked. These scales also have a secondary form, where the armor is made entirely out of igneous rock, and is much more stronger than it's original form. * Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang (大地竜の砕牙, Daichiryū no Saiga): Hei Lei surrounds one of his hands with an earth-like matter. He then charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, leaving a deep scar painful scar. This attack can easily shatter swords as well. * Earth Dragon's Solid Grip (大地竜の握撃, Daichiryū no Akugeki): Hei Lei grabs his target and slams them down to the ground by the throat shortly before punching the ground causing a solid pillar to launch said target high into the air. As soon as they drop within range, they are blasted with a powerful punch, to which the hand is consisting entirely of rock. * Earth Dragon's Gigant Gauntlet: Hei Lei clasps his hands together then outstretched his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth. * Earth Dragon's Gigant Embrace: Hei Lei whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky enough to be caught within. * Earth Dragon's Giga Crush: Hei Lei extends his arms, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to home in and assault his target. * Earth Dragon's Giga Fall: Hei Lei crashes all of the earth he raised with "Giga Crush" onto his opponent with the force of a meteor. * Earth Dragon's Heavy Metal: Hei Lei converts his entire body into metal which is capable of withstanding a full barrage from all forms of both Dragon Slayer Magic as well as God Slayer Magic with extreme ease. In fact he can make himself as hard as diamond if he wanted to. In many ways it is similar to Metalicana's own Iron Scales, but the difference here is Hei Lei is covered in a smooth mirror-like metal rather then gray scales. * Earth Dragon's Giga Pick: Hei Lei raises a specific point of earth that he converts into diamond, to impale his opponent * Earth Dragon's Giga Lock: Hei Lei creates several earthy hands to retain his target. * Earth Dragon's Rush Rock: Hei Lei uses his power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at his opponent. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse